


we'll spend our whole lives singing

by cinderlily



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook didn’t really have to look at the guy for that long to see just how uncomfortable he was. He’d worked at bars long enough to see a “THIS IS NOT WANTED” situation and the guy’s body language was hollering it loud and clear.</p>
<p>(Cook and Archie meet at a bar AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll spend our whole lives singing

It’d been a long week, longer than Cook really wanted to think about, so when he stepped into the bar with his guitar on his back he was mostly hoping to down a beer before the open mic night started. He loved his job at as a sound tech, it was a lot better than working behind the bar, but working with self entitled musicians could take it’s toll.

He was mostly hoping to just drink a beer, play a set and then go home… Until something caught his eye. A shorter brunet with a killer smile and an awkard hand on the back of his neck being crowded in by a guy who looked distinctly like every jerk in early 2000 rom coms. Tall, blonde hair and fake tan, hell the creep was till rocking freaking pooka shells.

He didn’t really have to look at the guy for that long to see just how uncomfortable he was. He’d worked at bars long enough to see a “THIS IS NOT WANTED” situation and the guy’s body language was hollering it loud and clear.

Apparently though, not loud nor clear enough for the 90’s creep who was genuinely pinning him against the wall could tell. When the poor guy wriggled out of the creepers arms the man _followed him_ to the bar. Cook would be in awe of his persistence if it weren’t so obviously not wanted. 

Cook was almost going to leave them alone, the guy wasn’t a kid and he really didn’t think he’d want to be treated like a damsel in distress… but then he caught Cook’s eyes and they went wide. He took it as the sign it was.

“Hey, there you are,” Cook said, pushing himself right up next to the guy at the bar. “Sorry it took so long, sound guy was a dick.” He brushed his lips against the guy’s ear and whispered. “ _Follow along, okay?_ ”

The creeper looked him up and down, obviously annoyed. “Who’s your friend?”

“Funny,” Cook smiled. “I was going to ask who you were. I’m David, his boyfriend.”

“ _David_ ,” the creeper sneered. “His boyfriend.”

The guy piped up, voice overly cheery. “Ugh, yeah. I know, David squared. We get that a lot. Most of our friends just call me Archie. For my last name. Like, it’s a nickname? Dave, I thought you weren’t going to be here tonight.”

He slung his arm around Cook’s waist.

“Of course I’m going to be here,” Cook smiled, and liked the smile that he got back from Archie. “You’re here.”

The creeper made an exaggerated gagging noise. “He said he was here by himself.”

“Well he _was_ ,” Cook said, slowly losing his cool. Cause yeah, this was all pretend, but this jackass didn’t know that. The sanctity of his not real relationship was being called into question by some jerk who had a freaking soul patch like it was 2007. “Now I’m here. And it’s been a long day so I’d much rather spend my time with my _boyfriend_.” 

The guy raised both of his hands and backed away. “Just so you know, your boyfriend wasn’t exactly saying ‘no’.”

“Yes I _was_ ,” Archie muttered.

And the guy was lucky that he was feeling generous because that creep was just begging for his fist to meet the line of his stupid jaw.

“Thank you for that,” Archie said, leaning back in relief against the bar. “He was just not taking no.” 

“No problem,” Cook looked over at the other guy who was currently creepily in the corner. “It seems like he still might not. I don’t want to bug you, but I can just stay nearby for a bit till he gets the point. You okay with that?” 

Archie nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. Please. Thank you.” 

Cook signaled for the bartender before looking over. “What do you want to drink?” 

“I don’t drink.” 

“Cool, soda?”

“Water’ll be fine,” Archie smiled, but looked away awkwadly. 

Cook shrugged. “I’ll have a corona and he’ll have a water.” 

Archie didn’t seem to know what to say and Cook was on the same page so he sipped at his beer. When, after a full minute, he just couldn’t take anymore silence he tried the worst cheesy line he could think of under short notice.

“So what’s a nice guy like you doing in a dive like this?” 

Archie blinked at him, eyes giving him the feeling he finally knew what ‘doe-eyed’ meant. Cook almost wanted to apologize before something seemed to click for Archie. “I’m here for the open mic?” 

“Hey, me too!” 

“Really?” Archie brightened up instantly. “Oh duh, I mean. You have your guitar and everything. That’s awesome. I play the piano, there aren't that many places around town that keep a piano and I hate having to lug mine around. It's huge and like. Annoying? But this place is awesome. I usually come for the Sunday ones but my parents are coming in to town this weekend and so I have to be with them all of Sunday. So I'm here. The Sunday crowd seems a lot less aggressive... Do you come here often? " 

Cook laughed, the guy didn't even know he'd asked a far cheesier line than Cook had. It was almost like he'd stepped out of a cartoon. Which was awesome. "I'm almost always here on Thursdays. Sundays are big in my group of friends. We have a jam session at one of our places." 

"That is so cool! None of my friends here are musicians. I'm in school for accounting, so they aren't much for... fun." 

Cook laughed again.

"What?" Archie tilted his head, still smiling. 

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all, man. You are always welcome to come to one of our hang outs though. Open invitation." 

"I can't, my parents are in town this weekend..." 

"Funny thing Archie," Cook winked at him. "Sundays come once a week. Give me your phone?" 

Archie obeyed and Cook put his number in and texted himself with, 'Prince Archie'. 

"My name isn't Prince?" 

Cook smiled. "Might as well be." 

Over the loud speaker someone said, "David Arch-ark-arch..." 

Archie blushed and called out. "Archuleta?" 

"Yeah, that one," the voice over the speaker added. 

"Gotta go," he said, and genuinely looked a little said about it. 

"I'll be here when you get back?" 

Archie smiled and Cook felt like he'd won the grand prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "This really aggressively predatory person keeps following me around the bar and I’m uncomfortable so I’m going to pretend I know you and that we’re dating hiiiii" given to me by Jenna. <3 <3 
> 
> Title from Nate Ruess "Brightside"


End file.
